


Lucky Trip

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clumsiness, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sexual Tension, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony falls into Loki's lap. Literally.





	Lucky Trip

Tony wasn’t a clumsy person. He could be a _distracted_ person, sure, but clumsiness didn’t really happen.

He blamed his shoelaces. He’d been in a rush to get down to the lab to try a new project. He’d taken off his shoes to sit down and watch a movie with Loki. He hadn’t bothered to tie them since Loki was teasing him about getting to the lab first. He’d rushed to stand up and he’d tripped. Loki had tried to catch him, but they’d both ended up on the floor.

Or rather, Tony had ended up in Loki’s lap. He was straddling the demi-god and his hands were on Loki’s shoulders while Loki’s were on his hips. He was looking down at Loki and sitting in a position that was rather _intimate_.

Loki’s green eyes were wide and Tony, well; he kind of instinctively squirmed to get into a more comfortable position. Their pelvises rocked together and Loki gave a full body shudder, followed by a thick swallow.

“Anthony,” Loki said, his voice low and sending a bolt of interest down Tony’s spine. “You may want to move from this position.”

Tony knew why, Tony could _feel_ why as it pressed up against him and started to harden. Loki’s neck, cheeks and ears were going a very soft pink.

Licking his lips, Tony didn’t have to think twice as he stayed exactly where he was. He held Loki’s embarrassed green eyes and answered, “I think I’m positioned just fine.”

Tony followed it with a slow roll of his hips. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands gripped Tony’s hips tighter. A soft groan escaped his lips and it prompted Tony to grind against him once more.

“Anthony,” Loki moaned, his voice rough with arousal and need.

It made Tony’s pulse race as he shifted for a better angle and balance. The lab and the idea he’d planned to create were completely forgotten; all he could focus on was Loki.

“Loki,” Tony whispered. 

Loki’s eyes snapped open and his eyes were dark. He slid a hand up Tony’s chest and cupped his neck, he looked unsure even as he moved to tug Tony down.

But, Tony went without hesitation to press their lips together. Loki moaned once again, holding Tony’s mouth against his with a desperation that proved he had wanted this for a while.

The kiss was heated and yet sweeter than Tony would have expected. Tony was in Loki’s lap, Loki was hard and Tony was well on the way to joining him. Yet, there was an affection that Loki couldn’t seem to curb.

He’d _definitely_ wanted this for a while, and it wasn’t just a craving for Tony’s ass.

It made Tony pull back, gasping against Loki’s mouth as he asked, “Why didn’t you _say_ something?”

Loki made an unhappy noise at the separation, yet, the hand on Tony’s hip was already going for the button of his jeans. 

“And ruin something I cherish?” Loki demanded, his voice still rough with desire. His mouth moved to Tony’s neck, caressing it with his lips and nibbling it with his teeth. “I would never wish to lose your friendship. But,” he chuckled. “I would still enjoy your arousal.” His lips came to just behind Tony’s ear. “I have lived a long life accepting the limits of what I can possess.” He tugged on Tony’s earlobe. “If all you want is a single moment, do not believe I would reject that.”

Tony let out a moan as Loki’s hand cupped his arousal through his jeans; stroking it with his thumb and making Tony jerk his hips forward. Loki laughed again and both hands came to Tony’s jeans, grabbing them and his boxers to push them down so his arousal could be freed. 

He could feel Loki’s smile against his neck. “I am pleasantly surprised, Anthony, that you would share this with me.”

Tony would have said something, but Loki’s hand found his cock. He smoothed it with oil or lube or _magic_ and stroked it. Tony had to grip Loki’s shoulders so he didn’t lose his balance completely as his hips rocked forward.

Loki gave another delighted laugh and when Tony’s eyes fluttered open from where they’d closed, he found Loki looking at him with arousal not able to hide his delight and awe.

 _How long has he wanted this?_ A voice in the back of Tony’s mind wondered, but he didn’t want to think about that, not when he could scramble for the ties of Loki’s pants and get them open. Loki sucked in a startled breath but didn’t try to stop Tony.

He did stop stroking Tony’s cock, but that was okay, because together they managed to get Loki’s free and Tony curled his hand around it. Loki let out a breathy moan. His fingers also twitched with a flash of green which slicked Tony’s hand with the same magical lube as Loki’s.

Tony grinned and bent down, letting his lips and teeth give Loki’s pale neck attention as he stroked Loki’s cock. 

The position was a little awkward, but neither of them cared, not when they were slick and there was enough friction to have them rocking their hips and grinding into each other’s palms.

“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki whimpered.

Tony responded back with a rough groan of, “ _Loki_.”

And it was that and a squeeze just behind the head of Loki’s cock which was all it took for Loki to come with a cracked moan and a brilliant arch of his back. 

Loki’s hand stopped for a few moments, but it was okay as Tony watched pleasure chase itself across Loki’s face. He looked beautiful.

When his eyes opened, it took a moment for the confusion to clear and then he was stroking Tony again. He also cupped Tony’s neck and pulled him into another, brief kiss. His hand was a perfect grip and Tony could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Loki was smiling, looking perfectly happy in this moment as he whispered, “Come on, Anthony.”

Tony let out a groan and pressed his forehead against Loki’s temple as his orgasm broke over him. He was coaxed through the pleasure with soft touches of Loki’s hand and small hums of pleasure and kisses against his cheek. 

When Tony came back to himself, he was all but collapsed on top of Loki, but the other man didn’t seem to mind. He was just smiling, looking as if he could stay here forever. He looked so utterly _happy_ , and the warmth in his expression made Tony want to squirm.

Loki stroked his fingers against Tony’s cheek. The realisation hit Tony like a tonne of bricks, and yet, it also seemed so obvious.

“You’re in love with me.”

Loki’s smile gained a touch of wry amusement, but he still agreed, “Yes, I am.”

“But...” Tony felt like flailing. “You never _said_ anything.”

“No,” Loki agreed. “I told you, I cherished your friendship.” He chuckled. “I enjoyed this with you as well. But, I enjoy _any_ time with you.” His fingers kept running over Tony’s cheek, down his jaw and towards his collarbone. “What does the depth of my emotion matter? If I am spending time with you, I am happy.”

Tony swallowed. “But this makes you happier.”

“I would adore a deeper and more intimate relationship with you,” Loki agreed. Yet, he shrugged in the next moment. “But just because I wish for something, it doesn’t mean it will occur.”

The words they... hurt and confused Tony too. Yet, he still found himself reaching for Loki’s face, his fingers trailing over his cheek and watching Loki close his eyes and lean into the touch.

Loki was his friend but Loki _loved_ him. He didn’t even look upset at the prospect of them climbing off each other and never doing this again. It was like... like he’d made a conscious decision to be happy about whatever came his way, rather than feeling angry or upset at what he didn’t have.

But, Tony didn’t _want_ Loki to go without, he didn’t want his friend sad and yearning and wishing for something he didn’t think he could gain. Tony loved spending time with Loki, he thought he was amazing, and he’d always found Loki attractive, but...

“I’m terrible at relationships,” Tony whispered, his voice thick. Loki opened his eyes, watching him closely. “And I’m not, I don’t... I mean, I think you’re hot, but I...”

Loki quirked a smile and placed his fingers over Tony’s lips.

“You would be willing to deepen your relationship with me?” Loki clarified. Tony nodded. Loki’s smile widened and a hint of hope managed to escape into his voice and eyes. “You will become my lover? My, what is it, your realm says - ‘ _boyfriend_ ’?”

Tony snorted at Loki using such an un-Loki term but- “Yeah, I want to do that, Loki.”

When Loki smiled, it brought out his dimples and made his green eyes sparkle. Loki cupped his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Tony came without resistance and happily kissed Loki back. It was deep and soft and the love within it made Tony shiver.

They pulled back after what felt like a moment, but Loki kept him close. Their noses brushed and Loki’s lips were still curled into a smile.

“Thank you,” Loki whispered and Tony already knew what it was for; it wasn’t for the orgasm, or the kiss or even the agreement to date him.

It was for something much more precious and important. It was for making him _happy_.

Tony’s throat felt thick with emotion, the kind of emotions that made him know he’d made the right choice. He stayed close to his friend – his _boyfriend_ as he whispered back, “Always, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine, Loki crushing on Tony for a while, watching him wistfully and affectionately as they watched the movie, then the trip happens and Loki's body naturally reacts and then well, it works in his favour, doesn't it since they end up getting each other off on the floor and kissing :P


End file.
